ex soul reaper guild captain
by Dangetsu
Summary: Ichigo,kiskue,yoruichi,kirei and his son all get banished from their guild the soul society. Now trying to join a fairy tail how will there little band of misfits fit in with the crazy fairy's Ichigo x of ichigo has a son
1. Chapter 1

Bleach/ fairy tale

A/N PLEASE EXCUSE MY MISTAKES ALSO I WONT USE ALL FULL CONVERSATIONS AND I MAY PARAPHRASE SOME THINGS THEY SAY BUT WILL STILL BE THE SAME IN GENERAL

Natsu and Happy were on there looking for igneel in Cedrica. They heard a rumor that a fire salamander was her and natsu went to check it out. That's when he saw the group of women gathering around a man who was talking about his magic and fame. But oddly there was a man a couple yards away from the group with long orange hair down to his lower back wearing a black shikaksu with a white haori with the sleeves cut of giving it jagged edges on the shoulders but the most shocking thing was the huge sword on his back it was like a mix between an over sized khyber knife and an oversized trench knife it was easily the same size of his body

Ichigo Kurosaki was standing with his eyes closed bored and annoyed as hell. He was standing next to a mob of women waiting for rangiku whom decide to accompany him to find this salamander guy. He has gotten reports on women missing from towns salamander was recently at and decided to look into it. And when rangiku got word of it she just had to come and meet this famous arrogant asshole.

"You are all invited to my party on my private yacht tonight!" He said as he flew away

Rangiku skipped back to ichigo

"You do know he was using charm magic right." Ichigo said his eyes closed

" yah but he's so cute!" She yelled

"Thank you for helping me snap out of that charm magic" they. Heard a girl say they turned to see a blonde haired girl talking to a guy with pink hair

'Man all this different colored haired has really got me worrying about the gene pool now a days' ichigo thought

"Let me repay you for helping me " the blonde girl says

" oh let me help you repay him after all I was caught in the charm spell to!" Rangiku yelled running over to them

"What you were never caught in it in the first place!" Ichigo muttered following the three people and the cat

Later

"So who are you" the pink haired boy asked

"Me. Oh! I'm rangiku Matsumoto " she answered cheerfully

"Oh well I'm natsu and this is happy" a grinning natsu stopped eating and pointed to his talking blu cat that smiled and waved to her

After a whole magic explanation and a lot of food later

"Come on were getting on the ship " ichigo said to rangiku looking at the ship in the distance and the pink teen that just fell into the ship

With that he flash stepped over the water and on to the ship

"Salamander I'm here to arrest you for the abduction of women" ichigo said as he looked around and saw the multiple women out cold due to the sleep magic put on them

" ha ha ha like you could actually stop the salamander " he said arrogantly

That was when ichigo flicked his head and he flow all the way to the beach.

Then a huge tidal wave came and swept the boat up and threw it onto the shore

"Fuck I hate the sea " ichigo said coughing up water

"I've never seen you before!" He looked up and saw natsu on a ship with a fairy tale symbol on his left shoulder

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Look isn't h from the guild were looking for !" Rangiku yelled right in his ear

"Gosh tone it down rangiku before I go deaf!" He yelled

One defeated salamander later

"So explain this to me again " natsu said as they walked towards the fairy tale guild

"Me and some other people were banished/exiled from the soul reaper guild or the soul society " ichigo said walking next to natsu his hands in the pockets of his haori.

" um OK but where's rangiku " she's going to grab the others well the ones that didn't go to live back with the others" he said as they go to the door

" one sec" natsu said then kicked the door open yelling

"We made it back alive !"

" were home " happy and natsu said together

Ichigo turned to look and see if the others were near yet when he turned around he saw the entire guild fighting

"What the heck happened " ichigo said

He then saw a guy with no clothes on a girl drinking an entire barrel of alcohol ,a guy with white hair talking about how he was a real man, he got knocked it as under wear kid and natsu punched his face , then there was this other guy that could have been ichigo brother and he was surrounded by two girls

' what the heck is going on here' ichigo thought and then he saw a cute woman with white hair get hit by another guy

'Everyone is crazy they're all like kenpachi but down a nacht "

That's when a hug guy stepped on to natsun then transformed into a small old man

"Oh look we have a new recruit-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before a yell pierced the air

"Ichigo!" A woman's voice screamed


	2. meet us

They all turned to the sound but were to slow especially ichigo who flew back like a bullet to the back of the building creating a cloud of dust

When it cleared there was a woman with unruly red hair with her hand on ichigo's neck and her head in the crook of his neck

"Erza?" Natsu asked fearful and scared that the powerful women maybe back

"Who the hell is Erza ichigo " the woman growled into ichigo's ear

In a blur of movement there spots were reversed so now everyone could see she wasn't erza you could tell especially due to the birthmarks on her eyes( art/Ichigo-x-Kirei-284023966 to see what she looks like)

"I don't know you probably look like her... I'm glad your back... Kirei " ichigo said kissing her

That's when everybody gasped

"Did he just say kirei ..." Somebody said

" but that would have to make him..." Cana said but didn't finish

'The long hair the white haori with the kanji for zer on his back the huge sword on his back there's no doubt about it that...' Mira said in thought

"Ichigo kurosaki ?!" Makarov yelled/asked in awe and slight fear

"So is this really the couple of the moon?" Mira asked

"Yes we are known by many names now my husband here was looking for a guild for us to join and for my son to train in. Is this the guild ichigo ?" Kirei asked coming out from behind ichigo

Now people had a good look at her. She was wearing a black shikaksu but hers had no xxs on it but instead

Had an armband with a red crescent moon on it

"Um yes it would be an honor to have you in our guild but where is your son" makarov asked

"Kiken should be here by now ... " ichigo said only for a boy with long orange hair but not as long as ichigos (imagine ichigo when he fought aizen that's how long his hair is) he had a lean muscular build and had a birth mark like his mother on his right eye but it was red he also had a long blade on his back at his waist.

Everyone was silent until a huge grin came over kireis face

"Ha I told you I could beat you " she yelled pointing at Kiken

While her and Kiken were arguing over who was faster

Ichigo was getting his stamp by makov

"OK where do you want me to put it kid," makarov asked

"My right shoulder also I'm 300 years old I don't think I'm a kid " makarovs eyes bulged at that

" OK now I want mine " kirei said as she lifted her left shoulder sleeve for the stamp

Kiken got his on his right pec

"Okay I was going to do a speech about how you were all like my children but after this I think I need to lay down before I get another surprise" makarov said but before he could leave

"Wait just one more I feel this will be a good one" a man who appeared at the door with a striped bucket hat that left a shadow over his eyes making him look scary

Well up until a purple haired flash goddess smacked the hat off his head

"Kiskue! Stop trying to scare people or do I need to remind you of when you tried to scare Kiken on Halloween"

Kiskue just gulped at that while Kiken just scratched his head and laughed nervously

That's when kirei noticed most of the women there looking at Kiken with glassy eyes and she smirked

"Well every one I think that's enough for one day so we-" ichigo was cut off as a certain big boobed orange haired woman entered the building

"And I'm Rangiku !"

All the guys were drooling over her (not literally you freaks ;) )

"Rangiku"

"Yes"

"Shut up" ichigo said

"Hmph" was all she said looking the other way

"We will be going I took the courtesy of being a mansion in town so me ichigo and yoruichi and kisuke if he doesn't go all Pervy again " kirei said looking at an embarrassed kisuke

"Wait what about me " Kiken asked

"You're too old to live with us so when I guess u will just live here with all these girls and guys until u make enough to buy a house " kirei said with a shit eating grin

"Can i come" rangiku whined

"Sure come on we will be back tomorrow to talk about our teams and introduce ourselves further gramps OK bye" and with that every body but Kiken flash stepped away leaving girls staring at Kiken and a fuming makarov

"The nerve he has to call me old I'm not that old right Mira" he said only to see the poster girl staring at Kiken who was feeling very embarrassed to be stared at by a bunch of hot women luckily he isn't as much of a prude as ichigo was

"Okay ladies I will see you in the morning" kiken said going to ask the guild master where he could sleep


	3. filler chapter

So why did you guys leave the soul guild I heard they're pretty up there " cana said as her makarov,Ichigo, kirei and Mira were all sitting at a table Kiken decide to go with natsu,Lucy and happy on a mission

"We didn't leave voluntarily they exiled ichigo then I left and Kiken wanted to leave to but I think its just fucked up how they exiled him after he has done so much for them they surely just lost one of their strongest fighters " kirei said intertwining her hands with ichigo

"Doesn't matter anymore were here thanks for taking us in" ichigo said

"So what kind not magic do you two use" Mira asked

"Oh its called soul magic" ichigo said

"Soul magic I haven't heard of that " makarov said

" well its like this " ichigo started off lifting zangetsu from his back

"This is zangetsu he is a piece of my soul he is also his own person has his own wants ideas thoughts he can even have a body " ichigo said as the cloth fell to reveal the black blade

"And this is Chup-Kamui my zanpaktou " kirei said as she pulled out a blade that was a very silver color that it could have been white but had a black handle two of the most contradicting colors

"Chup-kamui you mean the moon goddess" makarov asked

"Yah the black is the moon the silver signifies the movements to the sun " kirei said

"Hello goat chin " Kiken said addressing ichigo

" I thought I told you never to call me that like that old bastard you little- " ichigo had his chair above his head and was about to throw it at a smirking Kiken until the door burst open revealing a woman with red hair carrying a horn. Every one stopped what they were doing even natsu who was fighting gray.

"Erza?" A scared voice whimpered

A/N okay the team natsu along with Kiken. Came back during there conversation

Also sorry for some grammar errors and the shortness maybe longer next chapter


End file.
